1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an embroidering data production system, and particularly to an embroidering data production system suitable for use with an embroidering machine wherein embroidering data is produced from an original image pattern of any design, characters, etc. which is input by image input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data memory device has been disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,434. in which a replica of a desired pattern is optically read by a scanner and then converted to electrical signals, which are input to a data recorder and stored in a punch card.
In addition, a technique is disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,784, in which external memory means is mounted on the data read section of the sewing machine main body and used as an auxiliary memory means of the machine.
In the above-mentioned data memory device, black and white data read by a scanner is converted to electrical signals of 1 and 0 which are only stored in a punch card, and thus such sewing data of a predetermined pitch as required for the current embroidering machine cannot be obtained.